Affections Crossing Over Time
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: While walking through the forest, collectiong wood for the night, Kagome stumbles upon Sesshomaru, What will become of Lord Sesshomaru when an unknown Miko Shoots him with an arrow, infecting him with a posion? Will the group help? I don't own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

1'Am I not supposed to love you? I know I will never be anything more in your eyes then Kikyou 's incarnation, but I do still love you, and even though I may not be Kikyou, I will do my best to be strong for you Inuyasha..' I want so badly to tell him how I feel, I can even feel my lips move to start out the syllables, but my voice is lost..

Maybe someday he'll know. Maybe someday he'll love me.. For me. "Oi! Hurry up wench!" I hear him shout at me. I'm snapped from my thoughts. I look up at him and he gives me a soft, almost loving look, before shaking his head and turning away from me. I sigh. "Inuyasha.. Please.. My name is not Wench, I do not like being called such." I tell him, he turns to look at me before 'keh'ing and walking forward. Maybe I'm just losing my mind.. Or was that a smile?

Does he enjoy teasing me? I pack up my backpack and take Shippou's hand before looking towards Inuyasha. His white hair blowing in the wind, his face serious, like he's searching for something.. Someone.

Probably Kikyou, I seen her soul collectors last night, then I heard him almost silently get up, casting a glance at me before going into the forest. He had the same soft, loving look last night as he looked upon my sleeping figure, or at least he thought I was sleeping. My eyes slowly watched him walk away into the trees. My eyes slowly shed tears for his sake.

He was probably seeing Kikyou when he gave me those looks, for when he realized he did, he quickly turned away, a scowl replacing his looks. I look down at Shippou his incredulous green eyes staring up at me, his little demon toothed smile sending happiness my way in waves. The little kit always knew how to make me feel better, without even trying in the least.

We start moving forward, Sango and Miroku behind me. The little hell cat resting on Sango's shoulder. Everything was in place as it would forever be. But, not as it should be. It should be Inuyasha and I talking around a campfire, it should be Inuyasha and I walking through the forest, hand in hand, enjoying the scenery.. It should be Inuyasha and I... together.

I shake my head, pulling the unshed tears back into my eyes. I was foolish for thinking such things because such things were not going to happen. They were only dreams. Yes, foolish dreams of a young girls heart. Never to be fulfilled or made reality. I mentally sigh. More and more of these thoughts with Inuyasha have been invading my mind more and more lately. I think he even almost caught me checking out his butt. Almost.

I don't think he did, at least I hope not. Maybe I really should stop my wandering mind before it goes too far like it always does. "Kagome, when will we stop again for the night? I wanna play!" the little kit asked me, excitedly. I smile down at him. He's such a care free little kid, nothing to worry about, nothing dragging him down.. No affections of a certain person to worry about.

"I don't know Shippou, why not ask Inuyasha? He's the one leading us you know." I say, showing off my bright smile, I always feel so care free around the little kit, he seems to emit a calming nature about him. I watch as he scampers off to ask Inuyasha. I can make out the words barely.

"Keh, you ain't getting to play tonight, we're gonna go straight through town and set up a camp at dusk, you are gonna help Kagome with the cooking and getting the firewood." I watched as shippou sulked back to me, he seemed like his spirits were broken right there from Inuyasha's words, I sigh at Inuyasha. He looks at me as though I've grown a second head and then turns back around. No doubt he saw more of Kikyou in me again.

"You want a candy bar Shippou?" I ask him, his green eyes light up once more as he shakes his head yes. I have a feeling I'm going to regret it later on tonight. We walk straight through town, only stopping to buy some supplies for the long journey ahead. I could see that we wouldn't be returning to my time anytime soon so I stocked up on fruits, hoping they don't go bad in my yellow backpack.

Just as soon as we arrived in the town, we left, the sun was already starting to set, but Inuyasha wouldn't stop, he seemed almost... Determined?..to keep going, as though something was making him go. I guess we got about 5 miles away from the town when we finally stopped. I look at Inuyasha, his face showed his emotions, he was distant, thinking of something, someone I mentally remind myself. The one he loves. My heart tears at the thought but I keep my feeling to myself.

Kikyou had stolen his heart long before I was even a meir thought so I should have no right to feel remorse, or jealousness, right? Bah, oh well. Inuyasha ran off, looking for food and Sango and Miroku started to set up camp. I took Shippou's hand and we went into the forest looking for tree limbs. I saw a faint light, almost, eerie light, it seemed to pull at me, like it was asking me to come find the source of it's mystery.

I obliged, although my mind was screaming I should turn back and run, my feet would not turn around. I came to the clearing and immediately my heart stopped, as though I died at the sight. Sesshomaru. Laying against a tree, blood splattered across his armor, holes and tears in his clothes.

I saw a little girl hoovering over him, shedding tears like she would never stop, like her tears would save him. I give a sad smile to the girl as I walk over to him. I hear a growl but ignore it. "Little girl, what happened to Sesshomaru?" I ask her. She looks at me with hopeful eyes. Shining with hope and happiness. "Rin's name is Rin! Lord Sesshomaru got into a fight with a nasty demon after Lord Jaken whacked it on the head with his staff."

"Where is this 'Lord Jaken' now?" I asked her. She looked over in the bushes and I saw a cowering staff, jiggling in the bush. So that's where he went. To hide. Coward. "Alright Miss Rin-chan, I need you to help me take off Sesshomaru's armor." I said, smiling at her. She eagerly nodded her head. "BUT KAGOME!" Shippou yelled at me. I could tell he was worried.

"What if Inuyasha catches us? Won't he be mad we're helping his brother?" he asked. I looked into his eyes, full of worry and fear. "No, I don't think he'd mind. Shippou, go get me some hot water." I tell him, he nods. I look around for something to dress his wounds.

I finally sigh and rip the sleeves of my shirt. Oh well. I take them and pull them into strips. "Thank you Rin-chan" I say to her. She smiles at me. Shippou comes running back with some warm water, it must have gotten cold from his walk back. "Okay, now this might hurt." I say to him, he looks at me and growls but makes no move to stop me. "Alright.." I apply pressure to the wounds, cleaning them and dressing them. Sesshomaru looks at me as though I was an alien, foreign to this world and everything he knew. Okay, _so I was foreign to this world_, but he didn't know that, did he?

"Miko, where is it that you learned how to bandage wounds like this?" he asked her in a questionative tone. I looked at him a moment _should I tell him?_ "I've just picked it up around and about." _yeah that sounds like a good answer. _"Really?" he asked me. "I would think that most humans would not know how to bandage wounds properly." he said to me, I sat there for a moment before coming up with another diversion from the truth

"Well, I learned it through the miko training I'm currently taking." I told him, _that should fix his wagon!..errr..dragon? _"You seem a little old for miko training, most mikoes have already gone through their training and are out killed demons by your age." he said to me, damn.. "Well, I just recently discovered that I'm a miko." He quirked an eyebrow, obviously telling that I've lied. "Really now? Most mikoes know from birth if they've been giving holy and spiritual powers."

"Well... uh..." and that's when I fumbled with my words, and of course, that's when his triumphant smirk came out from behind his unemotional mask. I glare at that smirk, how it mocks me. "Kagome-chan, will you got help me pick some flowers while we wait for Lord Sesshomaru's wounds to heal up?" the bubbly little girl asked me, her big brown doe eyes shimmering with hope and promise. I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Maybe you should ask Shippou too." I whisper to her. She gets a blush about her face and I knew then she liked the little fox demon. "I.. Okay!" she said. She jumped up and asked Shippou to play with us and he happily jumped up like Rin did and ran around picking flowers and playing tag. "Miko." I heard Sesshomaru say, I look in his direction, he seems to have healed a little, but it seems as though something was blocking his healing, something I missed...

"Miko!" he said a bit more sternly, snapping me from my thoughts. I slowly walk over to him. "What time period are you from?" he asked me, damn.. Obviously he knows. "500 years in the future.." I tell him. He looks at me a moment before nodding and resting his head against the tree, watching Rin and Shippou play through half closed lids. I smile at him but I suppose the gesture went unnoticed.

I sigh and go back to playing with the children but that fun is short lived. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha said, rushing into the clearing, holding his sword high above his head, ready to attack in the sight of danger. "Inuyasha, what do you want?" I ask him, the tone in my voice shown boredom and exhaust.

"Why the hell is Sesshomaru over there against a tree and you just playing around with the kids, HE COULD KILL YOU!" he shouted at me. I sighed and mumbled something, something that sounded a lot like "sit boy" because he ended up slamming into the ground, like a heavy rock dropped from a cliff. He gets up from eating dirt and glares at me, turning to Sesshomaru.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing around here Sesshomaru?" he questioned his half brother. I sigh, yet again. What's with all this sighing while in the presence of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha.." I say, trying ot get his attention, he looks my way, if only for a moment.

"He's not going to hurt us, he was wounded so I healed him, is that a problem?" he looked my way again, face showing of disbelief and anger. I wish he could learn how to control his emotions like Sesshomaru, then he might just look cuter...HEY OKAY! No more thinking of Sesshomaru like a hot guy, he's a murderer, a killer, cold blooded human hater.

"Yeah it's a fucking problem Kagome, why did you help him? He ain't one of us, I'm surprised he even let you touch him, he hates humans, remember? You might have gotten killed." He shouted at me, Sesshomaru choose this moment comment on the Hanyou.

"I had no intention of harming the miko, Half-breed, she merely helped this Sesshomaru with my wounds and now I shall be going on my way." he tried to push himself off the ground, nearly stumbling, if you looked ever so closely, you could see.. He quickly regained his composer and started walking into the forest, Rin and Jaken followed quickly behind, Jaken finally scurrying out of the bushes. I took Shippou's hand and we started to walk off, only turning to make sure they left.

I watched them go off into the distance, their bodies slowly becoming nothing but a mere shadow. And then I heard a scream, Rin's scream. I look back in the direction they went, Inuyasha turned as well, but then turned back and started walking back to camp. "INUYASHA!" I shout at him, he looks at me a moment before huffing and picking me up and throwing me on his back.

"Shippou, I want you to go back to camp and get the first aid kit and then come back to us." I tell him, he scurries off. Inuyasha starts running towards the scream, and all I can think of is Sesshomaru and Rin.

We come upon Sesshomaru laying down face first in the dirt, he had an arrow coming from his back, like someone shot him as he left. "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru got hit with an arrow, I seen the woman that shot him, I thought it was you Lady Kagome, please help Lord Sesshomaru! Please!"

The little girl said to me, tears running down her face as she pulled on my shirt. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the little girl. I nodded and slowly walked toward Sesshomaru, he was out, cold. I look at the arrow, it was uniquely made, like only one person could have made it.. Kikyou.

Shippou came running towards me with the first aid kit in hand, coming towards us as fast as his little feet could carry him. "Here you go Kagome" he says to me, handing the Kit to me. I nod at him and proceed in pulling out the arrow in Sesshomaru's back. I pulled on it and it quickly dissolved in my hand, yet another reason to assume the dead miko for the crime such as this.

I look at the wound, the tip of the arrow was obviosuly laced with some kind of herb, it was poison... "Miko, that woman laced the tip of that arrow with Demon Spider." I gasp.. Who would have been able to get hold of those herbs for that kind of potion? "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "It won't be long, a few weeks at the most, before it starts to slow his system down, if he was a demon, he would have already been immobile."

Sesshomaru struggled to get up, finally standing, with the help of a tree. "I will go find someone who knows something about an antidote." he said, walking deeper into the forest. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed him "You're not going anywhere. Kaede would know where to find the antidote, so you're coming back to town with us"

Sesshomaru, too exhausted to disagree just nodded his head and let Inuyasha lead him back to camp. I really did feel sorry for him, letting his half-brother, his enemy see him in his weakened time really must have struck a blow to his ego.

We walked back to camp, I noticed as soon as the villagers saw Sesshomaru, they receded back into their huts, only looking out their windows as they watched the demon lord being carried into the hut of the old priestess.

"Kaede, KAEDE! You old bat! Get in here we need help!" Inuyasha shouted into the hut. "Stop barking inuyasha, ye make more fuss then a new born babe." Kaede said, walking in from one of the back rooms. "What do ye wish of me, Inuyasha?" She asked him, sitting down among the fire.

"What's an antidote for Demon's Spider?" He asked her. I look towards Kaede, her face hardened and looked serious. "How do ye know of such a poison?" she asked, looking Inuyasha in the eye. "Sesshomaru was shot with an arrow, that poison on the tip, We want to know of an antidote."

"Why are we helping Sesshomaru again?" Sango spoke up as she soaked in the information. "Remember when Sesshomaru helped us kill Naraku? Remember when he didn't have to? I think we owe it to him, because he helped us, so we will help him" I said to them, they looked at me like I was insane.

"Alright then.. So, tell us where to find the antidote." Inuyasha said, staring at Kaede. "It's is a hard and long journey, it grows only on one mountain, high in the clouds, next to a waterfall, Heaven's Fall, I believe that's what they call it. The mountains, Tsunami Mountains, are in the northernmost mountain range.

Kail's Tear is the name of the antidote, but I warn ye, A demon, Kianzo, protects the secrets of the antidote, not many know of this, if ye are prepared for the journey, I encourage ye to be careful and come back safely." Kaede said. We all nodded our head.

"We'll leave in the morning." Inuyasha announced. We placed Sesshomaru on a mat and I got up to cook. "Shippou and Rin, would you like to help me cook?" I ask them, smiling. They nod eagerly and get up to help me.

We finish cooking and pass out the Ramon to everyone. Inuyasha ended up having 2 bowls, and then asking for more. "Alright, let's get some rest and we'll head out in the morning. Kagome, tonight I want you to go home and get supplies, I'll come with you, you won't stay, leave a note for your mom saying you've been home, I'm sorry Kagome, but if you wish to come you can't stay the night." he said to me. I nodded numbly. He seems so much more in control, so much more.. In charge.

I suppose Sesshomaru noticed this too because I saw amusement in his eyes, like he wanted his brother to see his power and his commands go unquestioned. "Get your bag and cmon." he said to me. I nodded again and grabbed the bag, heading out the door behind him. "Lady Kagome!!" I heard the little girl yell. "Yes rin?" I turn around and ask her.

She looks at me with hopeful eyes. "Can I come to your time with you?" she asks me. I look towards Inuyasha, he gave me a glare, as in saying no. "Well, I don't know if the well will let you... maybe we should bring Jaken so that way if you can't come through, he'll help you back up."

* * *

Just so you know, this is after Naraku is defeated, 2 years to be exact. Thanks for reading and review! I should have the next chapter up some time this week! Ta!


	2. First Day Towards Destiny

1The blue light surrounds us all. I lightly fall to the bottom of the well and look up. Yup, a roof. "Rin made it through" the little girl shouted. I smiled at her, she really is a sweet little girl. "C'mon, we don't have much time." he says to us. I nod and climb out of the well.

"Rin, please be quiet seeing as though my family may already be asleep." I whisper to her. She nods and takes my hand, we walk into the house as quietly as possible. "Kagome, how nice of you to stop by!" mom said to me, I look at her a moment, what time is it?

"What time is it mom?" I ask her. She smiles at me "Why it's only 9 Kagome." I stand still for a moment, I thought it would have been at least 12.. "Momma, this is Rin, she's Sesshomaru's little girl, do you remember me talking about her." "Why yes, of course, Rin, how are you today sweetie?"

"Rin is fine!" she said enthusiastically. I really should work on her grammar with her. I suppose I can help her while we're going to Tsunami Mountains. "Well, aren't you a little cutie? Why don't we go get you something to eat."

Rin looks towards me, I nod my head and let her go with my mom. She happily skips ahead of her into the kitchen. "Cmon, Kagome, go pack up some Ramen and some clothes for Rin, it should be cold up there, you might want to get a jacket for Sango too.

We should go and get Miroku a jacket before we leave too. Also pack up a few other snacks, we will be able to get most of the food on the way there, but I don't know if there's any animals up towards the waterfall." I nod and go and get the supplies. "Rin, will you stay here a moment while me and Inuyasha go to the store to pick some things up?" she smiles and nods and we head out for the store.

I pick up a black winter jacket for Miroku and a blue winter jacket for Shippou. "Okay, let's go." we paid for the jackets and left. "Cmon Rin." He says to her. "Mom, I don't think I'll be back for a while now." she nods her head and says she understands. I smile at her before jumping into the well with Rin and Inuyasha wrapped around me.

"Alright Kagome, you and Rin go back to camp, I'll go make sure everything's safe here before I go back." "Okay inuyasha." I tell him and we run back to the village. We walk into the hut and see Sesshomaru just as we left him, at least in the same spot. He was sitting up now, resting against the wall. "I take it you liked Kagome's time, Rin?" He asked her through his bangs.

"It was wonderful Lord Sesshomaru!" she said happily. He looked up at her expression and almost, almost smiled. "Rin, you best go lay down with Shippou, we'll all need our rest for tomorrow." I say to her. She nods happily and goes over to lay next to Shippou. I smile at them. So cute. We all lay down for the night.

_**With Kikyou**_

I've been walking this cursed land for quiet some time now, yet I still cannot understand what I'm doing here. Why did Inuyasha tie himself to that _girl _so few years ago. Was I not waiting for him? "Lady Kikyou." a deep but soothing voice said, ripping her from her thoughts. She turned her head in the direction of the voice, momentarily stopping. "Amatsu Mikaboshi." I said, nodding my head in recognition to him. I heard him chuckle lightly. "You wish to use such formalities with me? Have not we known each other past formalities?" I just stare at him, he changes the subject for the time being.

"I wish of your...assistance in a matter pertaining to a village not far from here, it seems as though one of the demons from that village has had a hard time with accepting the... new rules I have placed upon some villages, I wish for you to go and..remove him from the village." he said, smirking at me.

"Very well, I shall do this last request, for that is all I am able to do." I said, turning away from him. "Wait, Lady Kikyou, for I have another proposition." I turned once more and saw that sickening smirk across his beautiful features. "You wish your Hanyou to be returned to you, do you not? I could help you rid _her_ from his memory.."

I looked upon him with a hint of suspicion and doubt. "I promise upon my honor as a god, I will not do anything against my word." he said, looking at my expression. "We must wait until after her journey with the group is complete, Sesshomaru is not meant to die and shall not, she , however, can be replaced."

'_I will have her in my possession, yes, she will be damned as one of us, as all of us shall be damned. It's only a matter of time, she will be cursed the fate of a God, and by that fate, she will loose all that she loves, experiencing death in everyone around her_.' This thought ran through his head as the miko quietly nodded her head. He proceeded to tell her where to find the village and what to do.

He pushed her along, telling her she best hurry, after all, he had plans to complete himself, after all, it's past dusk, almost morning soon.

_**Next Day**_

"Alright Kaede, We'll be back in 3 weeks." he says to her. I smile at her as we all say our goodbyes. "Alright, we'll set up camp at nightfall. We better get going." we all nod at him. Sesshomaru starts walking beside Rin, Rin beside Shippou, Shippou beside me. Miroku and Sango as always were in the back and Inuyasha in the front. "My my lovely Sango, do you know your beauty resembles the sun."

I heard miroku saying to Sango, followed by "Henti!" and a loud clap. I looked towards Miroku. He had a rather large hand print on his face along with a big grin. "It was well worth it." he says to me. I smile at him.

A high pitched scream was heard of in the distance, but not too far. "I smell human blood, mixed with demon's scent." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha, he nodded and ran off, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Sesshomaru, maybe you shouldn't.." I say in vein as he speeds off behind Inuyasha.

"Great, how the hell is he supposed to recover if he keeps running off like he's Kami!" I shout out into the air as his speeding form vanishes in the trees. "Damn him." I mutter before looking toward Miroku and Sango. "C'mon, we better try to follow." they nod. "Miss Kagome! Miss Kagome! When will we be able to pick flowers and play again? Master Jaken doesn't wish to play with Rin, and we have been traveling a long ways!"

I smile down at the little girl beside Shippou. Jaken trailing beside her, muttering something about how lucky the child was that Sesshomaru liked her so much. I internally snickered at the toad, his work is cut out for him for the next few years, so is Sesshomaru's. "We should be stopping in a few more hours Rin, see how the sun is towards the middle of the sky?

That means it's mid day, which in my Era, means that it's almost 12. We will stop in a few hours for a mid day snack to keep you nice and healthy on our journey." I say to her, tickling her. She giggles and swats away my hands in a futile attempt to get me to stop. "Okay miss Kagome." she said, smiling up at me.

I do the same in return and then turn my head forward. The land is really pretty, here it almost looks like fall, the trees look permanently orange and brown, mixed with green. "Kagome, may I have that jacket you packed for me?" Miroku asked, I silently nodded and got it out of my backpack.

I really don't know how I manage to fit all this stuff in here, I mean, I think sometimes there's a compartment that is too deep to measure. I bet I could get 3 more winter jackets and 4 packs of ramen in here, along with the rest of all this stuff. "All done." Inuyasha said, coming back to us.

"Is the woman alright?" I ask them. They nod and Sesshomaru takes his place beside Jaken, Inuyasha returning to the front. "Pretty soon we should stop and rest for a few moments." I suggested to Inuyasha. "Hn." I heard someone said.

I turned my eyes to the Demon Lord, he looked at me with cold indifference, but I felt my cheeks heat up none the less. I looked up at his eyes once more, they seemed to almost glimmer with amusement. I quietly growl at him. "Alright Inuyasha, let's stop for a moment." Miroku said to him. He nodded and plopped down on a rock beside the dusted over trail.

I pulled out some snacks from my bag and handed them to everyone, only Sesshomaru passed. Inuyasha greedily grabbed the bag of potato chips and shoved them in his mouth. "Have some manners, brother." Sesshomaru sneered at them. I sighed. Kirara then mewed in happiness as she ate the jerky I gave her. I smiled at her and reached down to pet the little hell cat on the ear.

After everyone finished eating and started to rest, Rin started to pull on my arm. "Miss Kagome! You said we could play when we stopped for break!" she shouted happily, eager to get some fun out of the day. " Alright Rin, you better start running, cause guess what?" I ask her, poking her tummy. "What?" "I'm it." I say with a smirk.

I see her eyes get as big as saucers before saying to shippou "We better start running." he nods at her and they speed off. I smile as I jump up and go after the two. "Gotcha!" I say to Shippou as I finally touch him. "Aw, no fair!" he pouts and then bolts after Rin, their laughter erupting between the two energetic children.

"You're it!" Shippou shouted as he tagged her. Rin stopped for a moment, catching her breath before bursting off, after me! "Haha! Got you miss Kagome!" she says smiling. Shippou then runs up to us. "Oh yeah?" I say to them, big smirk on my face. "Well then... Both of you are it!" I say jumping at them, gathering them into my arms as I fell.

We were all laughing and enjoying our time from the journey when a voice interrupted us. "We need to continue on if we wish to make it to Tsunami Mountain by the end of this week." Sesshomaru told us. We reluctantly got up from the place in the grass and I started to repack the backpack. We headed off shortly after that.

"Inuyasha, look." I said, pointing to a sign. We trotted up the sign, looking at what it said. "The Northern Territory, Enemies beware, allies rejoice." I said aloud, reading over the text. "Well, we're allies right?" Inuyasha asks us all, all but Sesshomaru nod his head. "I'm currently on hostile grounds with Northern Territory." Sweat drops.

"Alright, we'll have to be on high alert then." Inuyasha announced. We all nodded and followed behind, looking out for any possible danger. The land changed considerably from entering the northern lands, tall trees stood higher than Inuyasha could jump, and it was so dense I didn't know if anyone could even walk in between the trees. I guess if we have to, we will, though.

"Miss Kagome, how did you meet Inuyasha?" she asked me while walking. I saw Inuyasha's ears perk at the question but he made no move to turn and answer her. "Well, it was a long time ago, long before you were even with Lord Sesshomaru! It all started with this Miko, Kikyou, you've met her before, this was even longer, 50 years ago, anyways.. Inuyasha and Kikyou were fooled and tricked by Onigumo (sp:(..).. " I say to her, beginning my story.

_Story_

""_It's inuyasha!" the villagers screamed. Inuyasha chuckled as he got his hands on the jewel inside the shrine. The villagers tried in vein to stop inuyasha "So there, finally a way for me to become all demon at last!" he said as he jumped off into the forest. _

"_Inuyasha!" a shout was heard. He turned his head to find Kikyou poised arrow ready. She released the arrow, sealing him to the Scared Tree. Kikyou then got burned with the Shikon No Tama_."

"So Kagome, when do you come in?" she asked eagerly, I smiled at her and said "wait just a minute, this is where I come in."

"_I was getting ready for school one day, sortta like when you have a trainer to help you learn, Rin. Well, my brother, Sota, he was asleep when we went, anyways, I got pulled into the well, looking for our pet cat, by a centipede demon. _

_When I was found at the Sacred Tree, looking at Inuyasha pinned to the tree, they accused me of being a demon, of course I was not, but I guess they were skeptical. Lady Kaede was the first person I met that would talk back to me, of course. _

_Kaede saw my resemblance to Kikyou and took me in for the night. That's when the Centipede demon came back alive, Kaede told me to run for the dry well, which was the well I fell into, She chased me up to the Sacred Tree, when I arrived there, Inuyasha was awake, talking to me. He didn't really understand at the time that I was not Kikyou. You know, he even insulted my looks."_

I said, winking at Rin, Inuyasha growled but did not turn around, instead he was quietly listening to my story. Rin was amused with the story, her attention dead set on hearing the rest of the story.

_**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**_

I listened to the woman talk about her first time meeting Inuyasha. I can't see how those humans miss took her for a demon, she would never pass for a demon unless she truly was one. Her emotions give her away too easily. As I listened to the story, I got more and more interested, Rin asked her to keep going, telling her more about the adventures with him.

I slightly glare into the land in front of us as I hear that half-breed insulted her beauty. She was much more beautiful than that dead woman, and to top it off, she's alive... wait! Silence these thoughts immediately! I try to throw out my hearing to see if they's any threat near by, or even out in the distance, but somehow it keeps drifting back to the woman telling her story.

_**Back to Kagome's P.O.V**_

"_And that's when._." I was interrupted by Sesshomaru. "Miko, silence your pointless banter, continue the story when we don't have to watch out for our safety." an icy voice said to me. I look at Sesshomaru in disbelief, I was just trying to entertain the kids while we walked!

"Yeah Kagome, even Sesshomaru is getting tired of hearing your voice." I heard Inuyasha pipe up an opinion. "Oh yeah? Hey, can we _sit _down for a bit? I really need to _sit_ and rest my legs, Sango, do you need to _sit _down?" Sango turned to look at me, smile on her face

"What did you say kagome?" I was about to repeat myself when I heard Inuyasha mumble through the dirt in his mouth. "Fine fine, sorry." he said, huffing to get back up to the front of the group. Sango and I giggled as Inuyasha tried to shake the dirt out of his hair.

The sun was just about to set over the mountains, they looked so far away, but I know we were gonna be there by the end of the seventh day. Coming back, we're going to stop by Sango's old slayer village to rest for a few days. I don't know how Sesshomaru will take this, since it is a Demon Slayer village. I mentally giggle at the sight of Sesshomaru standing in front of the village.

"Let's set up camp here." Inuyasha suggested. We all agreed and unpacked. I watch as Sesshomaru walks off, leaving Jaken and Rin alone. Well, I suppose they're not alone, they have us... but.. "Hot spring's over there Kagome" Inuyasha pointed to his left. I smile at him. "Sango, Rin, do you want to go to the hot springs?" I ask them. They eagerly agree and head off with me.

I can hear Inuyasha yelling "Not more than an hour!" behind us as we walk to the springs. "So Rin, do you know how to swim?" I ask her. She nods happily. "Good." we all unclothe and get in, immediately I feel myself relax into the water. I pull out my soaps and hair things I brought with me and showed Rin how to use it.

"This stuff smells good Miss Kagome!" she says smiling, this child hardly ever is unhappy. "How did you get the strawberries into this bottle with the little hole?" she asks me curiously while looking at the little hole and smelling the fragrance.

"Well.. Uh, you see, we have these people that do these kinds of things where we live, you take the smell of strawberries and put it in here, there's not really strawberries in here." I tell her, trying to explain the best way I can. She nods in understanding, she's either very smart or just accepts what her elders tell her.

Either one is good to me. I smile at her. "Kagome, are you just about ready to get back to the others?" Sango asks me, I shake my head no. "You two go on ahead, I think I'll just soak here for a moment or two." I say to them, leaning my head back. "Alright." they say in unison and I hear them get out of the spring and get dressed, walking off.

"You should not be out here all along Miko." a voice says to me. "I knew you were there, so I'm not alone, why did you follow us?" I ask him. Looking at him, resting my head on the edge of the hot springs while submerging my body. "I was here to take a bath myself but when I saw you three coming, I decided just to stand guard." he said to me. I nodded in recognition.

"You take baths?" I ask him innocently, quickly regretting what I asked. "Yes, what's surprising is that you do, Most humans do not know how to bathe properly." he says, turning his head and glaring at a random tree. I mentally sigh, both Inu brothers are the same.

"I suppose you could say it's an obsession with me." I say to him. "Hn." was his only reply. I turn around and sigh, washing my hair out one last time before getting out quickly. "Don't look!" I warn him. He snorts. "Why would I disgrace myself with looking at your disgusting nigein body."

he said to me, with his back turned to me. I don't know why but my heart slipped a tiny bit at his cruel words. "Lets get back to camp.." I say solemnly. He nods and we walk back into camp, we eat and rest for the night.


	3. A New Villian, A New Threat

1**_Sesshomaru's P.O.V_**

I could feel her sorrow as I let the words slip out of my mouth and register to her. Maybe I was being a bit harsh? Maybe I can push her away from me if I continue with this, and then I will be able to rest my mind from the thoughts consuming her.

_**Next Day**_

"Alright Kagome, I want you to go find Shippou and Rin. They're off playing somewhere." Inuyasha said to me, I smiled at him and left to find the children. "Miss Kagome! Will you play with us now that you're awake!" the doe eyed girl asked. I couldn't help but giggle at her. "No Rin, I'm sorry but we have to get ready to start moving again."

She seemed sad if only for a moment before clapping her hands together and nodding. "Alright!" she said happily. "Lord Sesshomaru is still alright, right?" she asked me, turning around from running back to camp. "Yeah Rin, he's still able to move quiet well." I tell her. She smiles at me once again before heading off to camp.

"Rin, did you eat?" Sesshomaru asked her. I could tell he cared, if only for the little girl, I mean who couldn't? "Yes Lord Sesshomaru, Rin ate a whole bowl of ramen!" she giggled out. "Shippou, did you?" I ask him, he nods at me before answering "Yeah Kagome, I went out and caught some rabbits with Inuyasha!" he exclaimed happily.

_**With Kikyou**_

"May you rest in peace demon!" Kikyou said as she released the arrow on the demon. The demon's skin hissed before exploding into a bright white light. The other demons that saw what happened scurried off, hoping they wouldn't be her next victim

Kikyou then walked out of the town, down the road that looked best, hoping that it was leading her closer to Inuyasha. "Now now Lady Kikyou, didn't _I _say that _I _was going to take care of that miko traveling with him? Why do you go after him? Why not wait til my job is done." Amatsu Mikaboshi said to her.

Kikyou just nodded and went back towards the village. Amatsu just vanished into thin air.

_**With Amatsu**_

"Izanami I require your assistance." Amatsu said, resting his head against his head lazily. "Yes Milord, what do you request of me?"She said, resting on one knee with her head bowed. "Rise Rise, you are a god yourself, a goddess, do not bow before me." he told her.

"Yes Milord." she said to him, looking at him. "Very good, do we almost have the plans in motion?" he asked her, she started to fidget with her fingers. "Do we or do we not?" he waited a few more moments, no answer. "DAMNIT WOMAN ANSWER ME!" he shot up from his throne, in the process Izanami got thrown back against the wall.

"Mi-Milord, we do not have everything ready as of yet. Give us two more weeks and we will have everything prepared for you, sire." She said, trying not to stumble over her words. He always made her so scared she couldn't talk like a goddess should. "Very well, two more weeks. Tell me all that you have finished so far."

"We have the kimonos ready, milord, the potion is settling and the announcements have been delivered." he sat on his throne a moment, looking at her. "What is it you do not have complete?" he asked her. She started to fidget with her fingers again. "Woman." he warned. She shot her head up.

"The potion... I doubt it will work on her, she is of pure soul, pure mind, the potion cannot work if the person taking it does not have any regrets." She finished. Amatsu threw his head back and laughed a bone chilling laugh, so cold you could feel it in your soul.

"But you must see, my dear, that she will have regrets when I'm through with meddling on her life. She will regret ever going through the well, she will regret not going back to see her parents, that one last time." he laughed once more before abruptly getting up and walking out of the room, towards his bedchambers.

"I feel sorry for you lady Kagome, may you have enough strength and heart to resist this potion of fate." Izanami whispered, looking out the window towards earth. "Izanami, I'm waiting.." he called sing-songingly. She closed her eyes tight before walking into the bedchambers.

_**With Kagome**_

"Miss Kagome, I'm hungry, when are we going to stop and eat?" Rin asked me. I was about to answer when Inuyasha interrupted. "We're not stopping today, that playing of yours that you did yesterday cost us a few hours, I want to hurry up and get this over with." Inuyasha said to the little girl.

I was mad, yeah, he had to get back so he could see his beloved Kikyou. He was worried about her, and wanted to be with her. Well that's just fine! "You can turn around and go back anytime Inuyasha, we have Sesshomaru with us so we'll be just fine, you can go back to Kikyou if you so desire." I said to him, glaring daggers his way.

"_Lord _Sesshomaru." Rin corrected me. I smiled down at the little girl. She did have a lot of respect for Sesshomaru, I wonder how Rin even came into Sesshomaru's care.

"Miss Kagome, will you tell me how you met Shippou?" She questioned. I looked towards Sesshomaru to see if he would protest but he didn't say a word, so I begun.

_Story_

"_Well, we were in the middle of an old battle field. Shippou came out of the sky, transformed into that pink ball thing he does, Inuyasha just merely popped him. He jumped into my pack and started digging through it, once he found the shards he tried to run off. _

_Inuyasha bopped him on the head and then I helped clean the bump that Shippou got from Inuyasha. He then told us that his father was killed by the Thunder Brothers and wanted the shards to avenge his father's murder._

_Inuyasha of course was gloating about killing him. Shippou insulted Inuyasha and Inuyasha again hit him, Shippou then played some fox magic and then ran off, I of course ran after him, leaving Inuyasha under the stone statue._

_Shippou ran into one of the Thunder Brothers and I tried to protect him, in the process getting knocked unconscious. And they came and rescued me."_

"Wow Miss Kagome! Shippou was a bad guy at one time??" Rin asked enthusiastically. I nodded at her while looking at Shippou's expression. He seemed to be embarrassed for attacking us. Now that I think about it, Shippou wouldn't have stood a chance against Inuyasha.

"Keh, yeah that little squirt wouldn't have stood a chance against me." an over-confident Hanyou said, tossing his head to the side to prove his point more. "Shippou would have hurt you bad!" Rin yelled back at Inuyasha, defending Shippou. Shippou's faced turned red once again, but I somehow doubt it was from embarrassment.

"Miss Kagome! I want a bath after dinner! Can we take one? Can we?" Rin asked, tugging my arm and jumping up and down as we walked. I giggled at her before nodding. "You sure you want her bathing with disgusting nigeins?" I ask Sesshomaru, he looks at me a moment before answering.

"I see no problem with it." he stated as he turned his head back to the road in front of us. The road in front of us suddenly turned desolate. "I-Inuyasha.." I say warily, something's wrong. "I know kagome." he says to me, while putting me protectively behind himself. "Rin, get onto Ah Un." Sesshomaru said to Rin. Rin nodded and hopped on.

A voice boomed through the broken and ashen trees "Well, what do we have here? A lowly Hanyou, a demon slayer, a monk, a demon lord, a little human girl, a miko, and a toad?" "So Lord Sesshomaru, you're playing with filth now?" the figure to the voice appeared and looked over kagome.

"I thought it was below you." he seethed through his lips, glaring at Kagome. "It is, but unfortunately, I have to travel with these things, at least for a short while, we're here to get Kail's Tear." "Oh, for a friend?" he asked. I leaned up and whispered to inuyasha "Who is that?" "You dare speak human?" he shouted at me.

"Hey you ass! Don't shout at Kagome like that!" Inuyasha said to him. Inuyasha stood up for me.. I felt that fuzzy feeling start to come back up into my stomach. He cares. He started to laugh. "What makes you think you could stop me?" "Enough." Sesshomaru silenced them. "Who are you? " he said to him, I look at the demon, his expression hard, almost like Sesshomaru, it seemed to burn the person it glared at.

"I am Higimaru. You are my lunch. Let's eat." the demon said smiling. He then shot up into the air, spitting a venom like substance onto the ground. It started to bubble and burn the ground and the dead, burnt trees.

"That is the venom that will dissolve your bones as I suck out your blood." he said, cackling. I mentally cringed, that would hurt! "Kagome, I want you to take Sesshomaru on, we cannot afford this delay in our journey, Miroku, Sango, and I will join back up with you when we finish."

Inuyasha whispered to me as he prepared to strike down the venom spitting demon. "Alright Inuyasha.. Please be safe." I say to him, hugging him from behind. "Kagome, go now!" he says to me, trying to get me to release him, I nod into his back and go to get shippou, rin, and Sesshomaru.

"Alright guys, we need to go on." I say to the children, they nod at me. "Sesshomaru, we must leave, Inuyasha and my friends will take care of the demon, he's not that bad." I say to him. He does no respond but instead starts walking.

"Wind Tunnel!" I heard miroku say as we got out of range of the attacks. I felt the wind but it didn't pull us in. Then it abruptly stopped. I turned back if only for a moment and saw those poisonous insects again.

I was about to turn around and go help them when a clawed hand grabbed my shoulder "If Inuyasha said for you to leave and go on, he meant for you to leave and go on." he said to me. I nod and turn back around, and head for the mountains that seem so far out of reach.

_**With Kikyou**_

"Lady Kikyou!" I heard someone shout, a child, no more than 6 years old. "Yes little girl, what is it that you wish of me?" I ask her. Her tear stained face mixed with dirt looked up at mine. The pain and hurt swirled in her eyes like a mesmeric trance.

"My-My mommy an-and daddy we-were attacked, p-please help them Lady Kikyou!" she pleaded, tugging on my sleeve. "Show me to your family little girl." I tell her, she keeps hold of my sleeve while pulling me off into the direction of the forest. "He-here they a-are." she said, pointing to two motionless bodies in the forest floor. "Alright little girl."

I say to her and walk over to the bodies. They were still breathing. It looks like they were beaten though. "Little girl.." "Jackie." "Jackie" I corrected myself, "What happened to your parents, did you see them get hurt or did you find them?" I ask her, she wavers a moment before deciding to tell me. "I saw them." she said, her lip quivering.

"Okay, I need a few herbs and some bandages. Will you go ask the village elder for some?" I ask her. She nods and goes off to the village to get the items I require. They weren't _all_ that bad but if they didn't get treatment soon infection would start in.

I started to remove the mother's clothes, she had a deep gash on her stomach, and a large bruise on her arm, the rest of her body was covered in scratches. Her leg looked broken and the bone was almost sticking out of her leg.

I proceeded to remove her father's shirt, from what I could tell already from the shirt, he had a deep gash, just as she, only there was more than one. His face was bloody like he had been beaten and he had a broken arm.

"Here you go Lady Kikyou." the girl says, returning to me with 2 baskets full of herbs and bandages. "Th-thank you Jackie." I say to her, no one would care about this family this much, would they? Unless..

"What's your family's status in your village?" I asked the girl as I was bandaging up her mother's wounds. "Did you find my baby brother..?" she asks me. I look at her a moment before answering "you told me there were only two people, where did your brother go?"

I ask her, she breaks out tears. "He wasn't born yet. Those monsters took my baby brother! They took my baby brother!" the little girl was almost hysterical now as she cried. It almost seemed as though her tears would return everything to normal.

So that's why the mother had a gash in her stomach. The kidnappers cut her belly and stole the child, and the father tried to protect his wife and baby, causing injury far worse than his wife's to himself.

"What's your family's position in your village." I said a little bit more sternly, that time it got her attention. "M-My fam-family i-is t–the ri-chest i-in the vi-vill-village." she said in between sobs for her little brother.

After I finished putting the herbs and the bandages onto her mother and father I rose. "What's the demons look like?" I asked her. "One is really handsome, the other one is a raven haired girl, they came here looking for a baby because she can't have one. And now they took my brother!"

She all but shouted. "I see" I said and started to walk off. "Jackie, which direction?" I ask her, she points the way I was headed and I slightly lowered my head in respect and left the little girl to her family.

_**With Inuyasha and the gang**_

"Miroku!" Sango yelled towards the monk as he swallowed the poisonous insects into the black hole that cursed his hand. After Naraku's death the wind tunnel still didn't disappear, as it turns out, Miroku will be the end of the line to the wind tunnel, his children wouldn't have his horrible cursed gift.

The demon shout out venom as Inuyasha dodged the sword that barely missed his shoulder. The venom hit his shirt and started to sizzle, but didn't burn through. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and landed into Higimaru's side, he hissed in pain before pulling out her weapon and throwing it back at her, hitting her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted out as she fell into unconsciousness. "You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted at him as he shot another wind scar the demon's way. Higimaru cackled before dodging the attack.

"You really are a pathetic Hanyou, how you managed to kill off my brother is beyond me." Higimaru seethed as he stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha let out a choked yelp before pulling back off the sword and falling onto the barren wasteland, blood pooling underneath him.

"Now it's your turn monk!" he shouted as he shot a black light from his sword, aiming for Miroku. Miroku pulled off his sacred beads and sucking the attack right up. Miroku looked ahead of him, where the attack was from, and saw nothing, maybe he sucked him up along with his attack? "You are too slow, Monk, I will enjoy devouring you all in my lair."

_**With Kagome and Sesshomaru**_

"Miss Kagome!" Rin shouted tiredly as she almost fell over. "What Rin?" I ask her, just a little to tired to be dealing with a bubbly little girl. "Look! Look! It's the green grass again, we're out of the dead forest!" she shouts again, this time a little bit happier, to tell the truth I am too, I was getting tired of seeing dead things around me.

"We should be stopping soon." Sesshomaru said, turning to me. I nodded, where was Inuyasha?

"Let's rest here then." I say to them as they nod at me. We walk over to the trees and Sesshomaru automatically leans up against one.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." I say quietly, hoping he'd answer me. "Yes Miko?" he asked me, miko huh? "I need some water to fix the kids some food." I say to him. He quietly gets up and gets 2 water bottles, heading to fill them up.

"Sesshomaru." I call. He turns around to look at me. "Thanks..." I say, trying to keep the blush from coming onto my cheeks but failing miserably, "You're welcome. Kagome." he says to me before walking off into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

1It's been 3 days now, Inuyasha hasn't come back, nor Sango or Miroku. We're at the base of the mountain now, I feel as though worry creeps upon me more and more each day. Sesshomaru has gotten a little worse, not much, although I'm still worried for his sake.

Rin has become almost inseparable from Shippou, though I think that's best. They both need a friend their age to play with. Sometimes I think I'm getting to old for this! "Miko." I look up from the spot on the ground I was glued to, to look at Sesshomaru. "Yes?" I ask him. "You're worried for them, am I correct?" he asks, inquiring my answer. "Yeah... they said they would come back, it shouldn't be taking this long for them to catch up to us.."

"That is true, Miko, but you must understand, that demon was unavoidable. He wasn't a lower class demon and he could have easily killed you. You must understand Inuyasha was just looking out for our safety. Do not worry. They will be here." I agree with his words, but still, something rests in the back of my mind... Has something happened?

_**With Inuyasha and the rest of the gang**_

"W-where are we?" Sango said, looking around in the dark, dank cell. "I'm not sure.." Inuyasha said to her, trying to break the chains off his wrists. They didn't budge. "Where's Miroku?" Sango asked him. "They took him about an hour ago.. I can hear his screams.." inuyasha said, shivering.

"Miroku.." Sango said, letting a tear roll down her face. "It's alright Sango, we'll get out of here, I'll get Miroku back for you." inuyasha said confidently. Sango looked into the darkness and swore she was able to see Inuyasha's markings starting to surface. "I-Inuyasha no!" Sango screeched.

"Shut up! I'll get us out of here." he said through grunts and snarls. The sound of metal breaking was heard, followed by a deep howl. Inuyasha raced out of the cell with such speed, Sango was left, hanging against the wall in disbelief, how did he control his demon side so efficiently?

"Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed through the halls as he went in search for his monk friend. He heard his friend in a near by room, followed by a mechanical laugh. He then heard a muffled voice, it wasn't Higimaru, but someone more.. Cynical.

Inuyasha was at the door when he heard the sound of bones breaking and Miroku's strangled cries. "Wirth in pain you pathetic creature." the demon said, smirking. Just then Inuyasha burst through the door. "Release him." He told the demon. The demon looked more human then demon and anyone could mistake him for one, if he didn't have those red eyes. He had long black hair, that in the light, shown blue. Much like Kagome's..

Inuyasha looked over the demon. "What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. Apparently he didn't think anyone could escape those shackles that now lie broken and discarded in the cell floor.. "I've come for my friend. Move or die." he said, his voice struggling, trying to keep his voice audible while letting his demon side out. "You can't defeat me." the demon said, quietly trying to hide his growing fear. Inuyasha smirked predatorily. "Wanna bet?"

_**With Amatsu**_

"Izanami, where is the miko and the Western Lord?" he asked the nearly emotionless woman standing before him. "They're at the base of the mountain, milord, within a week they will be at the waterfall, shall we go wait for them?" she asked, looking at the man before her.

"No, we shall wait til Sesshomaru and Kagome have parted ways." he spoke, rising from the dining room table. "It's too lonely in here, Izanami." He said, looking over the empty table before him. "Yes, yes it is, Sire." She agreed. It was too lonely in this dark and dusty castle.

"She will be here shortly though, and she will liven up the castle." he said, ending the discussion.

"Very well, Milord." she said, leaving Amatsu to his self.

_**With Inuyasha and Gang**_

"Pathetic." Inuyasha seethed while slinging the last of the demon's blood from his blade. "Miroku?" he questioned his half conscious friend. "Is Sango alright?" he managed to say, in a cracked and broken voice. "She's just fine. You need to rest." Inuyasha said, breaking the ties that kept him held onto the table.

Hid friend always seemed to care for others before himself , especially himself. "Thank you." Miroku rasped out before he lost his consciousness. Inuyasha gently place Miroku over his shoulder, and ran down to the basement to get Sango.

"Is Miroku okay?!" she said fanatically, seeing him draped across Inuyasha's shoulder. "Yeah he's fine, he just needs to rest. Let's get back to the Kaede's. Sesshomaru and Kagome can handle the rest of the journey." he said, putting Sango over his other shoulder. "Let's hope that Kagome and Sesshomaru will be alright." Sango said, before she, too, slipped into a dreamless slumber.

"The things I do for you people." Inuyasha muttered before racing off into the forest. It was night, dead night. Nothing seemed to move, not even the night walkers that crept among the forests. "Where the hell is everything.." he questioned the night, only to be met with the gentle breeze of the night air across his face.

_**With Kikyou**_

The family was of high stature in their village, the unborn baby demon must have been really strong for the couple to seek out and take it from the mother, before birth, even. It's night, everything seems to still, what has happened? The wind blows from the east, bringing someone closer to Inuyasha's Forest, and with that, the village.

I fear my sister may not be strong enough to contain this force, though I do not know if the force is good or evil. Although I do not wish to admit it, Kaede has turned into a wonderful miko in my absence. She even surpasses me in some areas of our training, though she was trained differently then I, I wanted to be the one to train my younger sister.

"Move now!" I heard a voice yell in my direction, I turned to the offending voice. As I stepped aside, I seen a flash of red and white. "Inuyasha?" was that the force I felt? "Kikyou.." he said suddenly, stopping in his tracks. "I must not stay here for long, Sango and Miroku were injured. I have to take them to Kaede." he said, before turning back and running father into the forest, towards my sister's village.

"Goodbye for now, Inuyasha." I whispered into the night. Letting the breeze carry off my voice, until it faded into the night.

_**With Sesshomaru and Kagome**_

"Sesshomaru, I think we should stop here for the night." I suggested. It already being dark. "Hn." was his only reply, before he walked off into the trees on the mountain, I suppose he's getting firewood, maybe food.

"Miss Kagome!" Rin said, looking at me with hunger in her eyes. "I'm hungry" she said, making her point by rubbing her tummy. "Alright Rin" I said smiling at her, taking out the pan that was buried in my pack. "How about Shippou, You, and I go looking for a rabbit?" I asked, smiling at them.

Shippou's head immediately picks up. "Yeah!" they both agreed in unison. "Alright, let me get my bow.." I say, looking around the camp for my bow. "Here it is!" Shippou said, holding it up. "Where are my arrows?" I asked, looking around once more. "Here!" Rin said, holding out my quiver of arrows. I smile at the two. "Let's go then!" I say, slinging my bow and arrows on my back and grabbing their hands with mine, pulling them off into the forest.

"Be very quiet." I whisper to the two, making sure that they step lightly. "There!" Rin said, whispering quite loudly. I take off my bow from my back and pull out an arrow, as I get ready to release it, Rin grabs my arm. "You cannot shoot that miss Kagome!" she said, taking of after the rabbit, grabbing it's poor little frame in her arms. I sigh, obviously defeated by a little girl and her love of animals.

"Well, let's take it back to camp, Shippou let's grab some leaves and stuff for it while we head back." I say, looking to the ground for the type of plant those little things love to eat. "Here's some" Shippou said, kneeling on the ground, already picking some of the foliage. "Okay" I say, smiling down at him, before kneeling down beside him and picking a few more.

"Let's go back to camp now, Lord Sesshomaru might be wondering where we are." Rin said happily, waiting for us to gather enough plants for the rabbit. "That will be a cold day in hell." I mumble to myself, luckily only Shippou heard me and silently giggled at what I said. We walk back into camp to see Sesshomaru placing meat on a stick, then placing that over a fire. "Wow! Sesshomaru, you did all this?" I asked, looking over the camp, it looked a lot better than before.

"Yes, I see that you could not kill for food, so I went and acquired some food." he said, looking at the rabbit. "Well, Lord Sesshomaru, This is Rin's rabbit and Rin wants to keep it!" Rin said enthusiastically. "Very well, Rin, but do you know the responsibilities with keeping a pet?" He questioned the little girl with the black and white bunny.

"Yes!" she said, smiling like a cheshire cat. She seemed so happy at having a pet, has Sesshomaru not let her have one before? "Very well rin, I suppose you can keep the creature." he said, dismissing the conversation.

After we all had our fill in what we could eat, I fixed up Rin's sleeping bag, and let Shippou crawl into bed with me. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru" I said, smiling at him, he nodded his head and sat down against a tree, rarely blinking.

I let myself fall into a deep sleeping, oddly feeling safe in the demon lord's care.


End file.
